


The Rest is Still Unwritten

by DharkApparition



Category: Supernatural, Survivors (TV 2008), Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DharkApparition/pseuds/DharkApparition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite everything she’d ever been taught about the machines, what they were and weren’t capable of; Cameron had saved her life.  Twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rest is Still Unwritten

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is intended for entertainment purposes only and provides absolutely no financial compensation. Recognizable characters belong to their prospective owners/writers. Some lines from the show are used either as is or altered to fit the story.
> 
> Crossover of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles with Supernatural and BBC Survivors. No characters from Survivors since it will involve the flu outbreak in the US. Title from Natasha Beddingfield’s ‘Unwritten’

**

The late afternoon sun blazed through the window, making it impossible to remain asleep and so she gave up, sitting up with a wince and a suppressed groan. They’d crossed into west Texas earlier in the day and managed to score enough gasoline to fill the truck and the three gas containers in the back. The smell had made her lightheaded, but she knew how important fuel was now. Besides, if someone didn’t use it soon, it would go bad.

The grass along the country road looked dry as straw as it passed by her window and she thought about the sudden grassfires this state was prone to. At least that was what she’d learned in some of the classes she’d been forced to attend. Supposedly, all it would take is one spark and the countryside would look as black and desolate as her heart. She’d fought against going to school, and later against lying to John, but then Jesse had backhanded her, reminding her that the dark haired woman had no true caring for her. The Aussie’s degrading comments made it perfectly clear why Riley’d been chosen for John.

So classes had been endured until her freakout and subsequent expulsion from her foster home. A little shoving and yelling seemed so minor compared to what happened after. No more classes should have been a relief; hell, no more Jesse for that matter, but it seemed pretty hollow since it also meant no more anyone else.

Her scar itched and she caught herself scratching absently. A quick glance at Cameron showed that the machine was still focused on the road and so she clenched her hands in her lap to avoid another lecture about the chance of infection from irritated wounds. The truck slowed and she noticed a battered mailbox up ahead. They turned down the driveway, the truck shuddering and bumping over the rutted gravel. Cresting a small rise, they found a small two story frame house.

There was a goat in the side yard, munching on who knew what and several chickens scratching in the dirt near the front porch. The dust settled in the afternoon sun as they waited in the truck, the engine idling in case they had to make a quick exit. They hadn’t come across a large number of people since their journey began, as many had been too protective of their own supplies to welcome a couple of strangers.

She watched the metal… no, Cameron; she had to remember that. Despite everything she’d ever been taught about the machines, what they were and weren’t capable of; Cameron had saved her life. Twice. Riley figured that using the name John had given the machine was the least she could do. Besides, there was no one else to turn to for help and there was no way she could survive on her own now. Her experiences hadn’t taught her the skills she’d need to make a life in this new reality.

Cameron climbed out of the cab. “Stay in the truck” were the only words the metal had said to her for the last three hours. Of course, she’d been asleep for two of them and Cameron wasn’t exactly a chatterbox. She surveyed the area and to the far right, she noticed four crudely made crosses marking obvious fresh graves under a massive oak tree. As she swung her gaze back toward the house, she noticed the curve of a bumper poking out from the back corner of the house.

She felt eyes on her and she turned toward the source, her gaze drawn to a tall figure leaning shakily against a support post on the porch. The sun flashing through the windshield prevented her from seeing his face clearly, but he appeared to be unarmed and Riley didn’t want Cameron to alienate the guy before they had a chance to make a possible ally. If this was a working farm, then it would a perfect place to dig in and set up.

Riley opened the truck door and cautiously exited, leaving the door open in case she had to jump back in. From her new angle, she could see more of the car at the back of the house and the sun bounced off of the chrome in spite of the thin layer of dust coating it. The Kansas plates were out of place in Nowhere, West Texas and something clicked in the back of her mind, a memory of an old snap she’d seen and the brothers it had belonged to. She’d only known them a short time before her jump and she squinted against the sun, trying to see who was standing on the porch.

A cloud passed over as she moved forward and his face came into focus and Riley felt a wave of relief wash through her at the sight of a familiar face. Sure, she hadn’t known him very well, but John had trusted him and his brother and he’d been nice to her despite the fact that she’d been a mouthy, dirty kid.

“Jessica?” His voice was tight and shaken and Riley stopped a few steps from the porch.

She smiled shakily and then shook her head no. “I’m Riley.”

His face showed a strange mixture of disappointment and relief that quickly turned to alarm as Cameron rounded the corner, weapon drawn. Riley held up her hands, rushing forward as she yelled, “Wait! Cameron! He’s okay! Please, Cameron!” Her voice ended on a sob and she reached the top of the steps in time to place herself between the machine and the shocked man. “I know him! He was with John! Him and his brother. He’s a good guy.”

Riley felt a hand engulf her shoulder and then she was spun around to face a visibly distressed and much younger Sam Winchester.

“Who are you? You knew my dad?” His voice was raspy and she watched his throat work as he tried to swallow, obviously distressed.

Riley shook her head no and couldn’t hold back a hysterical giggle.

Sam’s eyes widened. “Christo!”

The force behind the word caused a coughing fit and Riley sent Cameron a worried look. She shook her head. “I’m not a demon, Sam. You just haven’t met me yet.” Riley giggled again; she was just so happy to have come across someone familiar, even if he didn’t know her. She studied his face and noticed that, although he was younger, his face was lined with worry and exhaustion and there was a slight sway to his stance. She turned back to Cameron and noticed the machine’s head tilted slightly, a sure sign that she was running a scan and search. Cameron shifted her stance and Riley moved more solidly between her and Sam, pressing her back to his front.

“Riley, step away from this man. He is considered a fugitive by the FBI. Several counts of murder, robbery… Presumed dead…” Cameron’s head tilted the other way and her eyes blinked and then glowed blue for a moment. Sam’s hands clenched on Riley’s shoulders and tried to pull her backwards.

She resisted and sneered at Cameron. “Oh yeah? And don’t those files on John and Sarah say the same thing?” She shook her head. “Please! It doesn’t matter! I know him and if I had to choose anyone besides a Connor or a Reese to watch our backs; it would be a Winchester okay?” Riley clamped her hands on Sam’s in an attempt to let him know to keep still. There was no way he would make it into the house if he tried to bolt. If he drew a weapon, blood would fly; mostly his, possibly some of hers. Cameron studied them closely and then lowered her weapon.

“We can stay for now.” She turned her attention back to Sam and smiled brightly. It always creeped Riley out when Cameron slid into her human persona. She glanced at Sam and saw that it clearly disturbed him as well. But that was probably because he was entirely ignorant of the situation. He must be fairly desperate for either help or company if his attitude was any indication. Cameron held out her hand and Sam looked down at Riley with a ‘you gotta be kidding me’ expression.

Cameron lowered her hand after a beat and then asked, “What is the purpose for surrounding the house with halite?”

Riley glanced between the two, unsure of what Cameron was talking about. Riley looked at the ground, finally noticing the sun sparkling off of what looked like large salt crystals laid in a thick line and it triggered another hazy memory. Even though salt had been nearly as precious as clean water, Riley remembered a few of the stories the Winchester brothers had shared regarding protection from demons and spirits. She’d already crossed the barrier which would be why Sam had tried to save her from Cameron. He thought the cyborg was a demon.

“Cameron, would you please step onto the porch?”

“Why?”

“Just do it… please.”

Cameron watched both Riley and Sam as she stepped up on the first step. Riley felt a little of the tension ebb out of Sam’s hands on her shoulders. Cameron held her hand out to him again and Riley watched his reaction.

Not really expecting him to trust her, Riley tried to assure him anyway by nodding and squeezing his hand. Through direct contact with his skin, Cameron would be able to tell for sure if he was physically healthy. Eyes fever bright; Sam looked between the two of them and then seemed to move on auto-pilot despite his distrust and took Cameron’s hand, shaking it briefly before releasing it and wiping his palm on his pant leg.

Riley looked up at him, feeling the heat radiating through his shirt and noticed a bead of sweat tracking down from his temple. Cameron’s voice cut through her thoughts.

“He has an elevated temperature and his sweat has unusually high sulfur content.” Her head tilted at him again. “How long have you been infected?”

Sam stopped trying to hold it in and barked out a cough that made Riley wince in sympathy. She still didn’t understand how she could be immune, but was grateful for it. Most of the time.

“I’ve been fighting it for a week or so, my brother’s been sick longer.”

“We’ll need to assess his condition.”

Riley watched Sam hesitate and said, “This is about as polite as she gets. Let me introduce everyone. Sam, I’m Riley and this is Cameron.” She held up her hand when he looked like he would start firing questions. Endless questions alternated with educated stories was one of the things she remembered about him. “I promise to explain how I know you and your brother after Cameron checks him out. It’s amazing that the both of you are still alive. We’ve only met one other person that survived infection.”

The house was surprisingly large on the inside and Sam led them to the room he was obviously sharing with his brother. Dean lay on one of the two twin beds; his farthest from the door. He slept restlessly; sweat beading on his brow as clear fluids dripped from a glass IV bottle into his arm. The surfaces of the dressers were stacked with jugs of distilled water, 9 volt batteries and thin silver colored rods. A large amber colored wide-mouthed jar was topped with a small rectangular box and Cameron poked her finger in the gap, lightly touching the surface of the fluid inside.

“Colloidal silver.” She rubbed her fingers together. “Producing forty-five parts per million using electrolysis is impressive.” She crossed to Dean’s now shivering form and pulled the covers up under his chin, brushing his forehead in an oddly tender gesture. “The antiviral properties of the metal are keeping the infection from destroying his tissue. No other treatment had any kind of success.” She turned to Sam. “Symptoms of the flu do not show until the infection has reached the fatal stage. How did you know to begin treatment before then?”

Sam sent Riley a guarded look and then shrugged. “You wouldn’t believe me.”

Riley huffed, “Just tell her, Sam. Whether she believes you or not, she’ll keep asking until you tell her.”

“An angel warned me. It said that we had to survive. Because if all of the Hunters died out then demons could gain a permanent foothold on Earth.” His chin jutted out defiantly, daring either of them to scoff, but Riley turned back to Cameron without comment. If demons were real, then it made sense that angels were too.

With a thoughtful expression, Cameron held back whatever comment she might have had, rubbing her fingers together again and Riley shivered. Examples of human characteristics were occurring more often and she was beginning to wonder if Cameron was faking it or if the experimental programming John had implemented was starting to work. Riley had no idea how she should feel about it either way. Thoughts of John and his family led to a less than calm experience and so she pushed them away.

“How is it that you are not in the same condition?”

Sam deflated a little and rubbed at his eyes. “All I know is that whatever element has caused the high sulfur content in my blood, also gives me a strong resistance to the infection.”

“Thank you for explaining.”

Cameron walked over to the window and opened it a crack, rolling her eyes at Sam when he tried to protest. “The air in this room is stale and unhealthy. As long as you keep him out of a draft, the fresh air will be beneficial. His temperature is on the high side of 101; don’t give him any analgesics unless it rises higher. Has his fluid exchange been fairly equal?”

Sam had been watching Cameron with a dumfounded expression and then he just sort of folded in and collapsed onto the other bed. Riley watched tears well up in his tired eyes and he ignored them, looking at Cameron with hope and a little relief. “Um, I think so. He’s been sweating so much that I have to change the sheets nearly twice a day. I couldn’t catheterize him, but I found a personal urinal… God! Dean’s gonna kill me for that one.” He shot Riley an embarrassed look. “The people that lived here were caring for a bed-ridden man. Some of the equipment I needed was already here. I sterilized everything, but…” He shook his head and choked back an exhausted sob. “His fluids are okay I guess.”

Riley swallowed past the sudden lump in her throat and silently cursed her lack of emotional control. They didn’t have time for break downs and wailing, no matter how desperately she needed one. It was obvious that Sam had been sacrificing his own health in order to care for his brother and she steeled herself. Placing a firm hand on his shoulder, she pushed him over, slightly surprised that it had been so easy. She met his glassy gaze and stroked his cheek.

“You need to rest, Sam. Go to sleep. We’ll be here when you wake up and I’ll answer those questions you have.”

Sam stared into her eyes for so long, Riley thought he might just refuse, but then he fell asleep with a sigh and she covered him with a quilt that had been draped over the back of the only chair. She and Cameron left the room quietly and then searched each room methodically, noting what items were useful and tracking what would need to be scavenged.

The pantry was a pleasant surprise, stocked from top to bottom with both commercially canned goods and home canned items. They inventoried until late and Riley gave out soon after sunset, claiming the master bedroom without a second thought. Cameron didn’t sleep so she wouldn’t need a comfortable bed.

After she finished her new morning routine, Riley stumbled into the kitchen to find Sam at the table, eating what looked to be Cameron’s attempt at oatmeal. She sat opposite him and pushed her bowl out of immediate eye-line, swallowing thickly. Before the jump, she would have devoured the grey sludge and looked for more, but her only thought was for… An open jar of peaches clunked down on the table in front of her and Riley whipped her head up to look at Cameron.

“You talk in your sleep. Mix them with the oatmeal.” Sam was eyeing the jar with interest and Riley poured half into her bowl before scooting it across the table to him with a shy smile.

Cameron moved to his side, hovering at his elbow until he looked up. “Your food and water supply are acceptable. Do you have adequate weaponry and ammunition?”

“Yes, why?”

Cameron looked at Riley, her mouth quirking slightly and then said, “I’ll be back.” She turned to leave and Riley felt a gut wrenching moment of panic. She lunged after her, nearly tipping the table over.

“What? Hey! You can’t just leave me! I can’t do all of this on my own! John said you would take care of me!” She grabbed Cameron’s sleeve and the machine stopped, looking at her with its empty eyes.

“That is what I’m doing. We passed a hospital two towns over. I will gather the additional supplies needed for an extended stay. You will need vitamin supplements and more appropriate clothes. Dean Winchester requires alternate medications necessary for his recovery.” She gripped Riley’s wrist with a gentle but firm hold and removed the restraint. “The house is structurally sound. The barn holds more animals than we saw upon arrival and I must scout for future supply runs.” She patted Riley’s shoulder. “It will be fine. Make sure you keep your weapon loaded and in your possession at all times.”

“Do you think one of them could find me here?”

“It is highly doubtful that remaining Skynet operatives will continue their assignments and they certainly would have no motivation to terminate you. The only machines capable of replacing the scientists and computer techs are in the future. This strain of flu did not exist in our time and so there would have been no logical reason to send additional machines back.” She tilted her head. “The catastrophic loss of human life will most likely prevent Judgment Day. The need for weapons is for human opposition, Riley.” Cameron turned her back toward the table and nudged her. “Finish eating and advise Sam Winchester of our situation.”

Riley slumped into her chair, once more resenting the tears that threatened. She avoided Sam’s questioning gaze and tried to resume eating, but her pleasure over the peaches had faded and her stomach began to revolt. She bolted from the kitchen, barely making it to the bathroom to heave up the water she’d had. She flushed the toilet and cleaned her face and teeth. Being clean was a luxury that she would never give up. That first shower after her jump had required a half a bottle of that fancy shampoo, most of the soap and all of the conditioner.

Sam was waiting for her when she left the bathroom, a worried expression darkening his face. “Are you sick?”

Riley dropped her gaze, unable to look him in the eye. “Not really...” _‘Please don’t ask, please don’t ask…’_

Just like one of those silly cartoons her foster brothers used to watch, a light bulb went off over Sam’s head, lighting his face. “Oh my God, are you pregnant? Is that why Cameron said you needed vitamin supplements and new clothes?”

Her cheeks flushed painfully hot and she barked out, “Can we _not_ talk about this right now? Please?” She cringed inwardly at the harshness of her voice and clenched her hands together to stop the trembling. Sam’s expression held nothing but concern and she felt little overwhelmed by a wave of guilt. “I’m sorry. God I’m sorry. Where I’m from, pregnancy is usually hazardous enough to be considered a death sentence unless you had a place in a secure location.”

“Where’re you from, Riley? Your accent makes you sound like you’re from California.” She turned and headed back to the kitchen, Sam following close behind and he continued, “Besides the obvious issue of the virus, what could be so hazardous?”

She sat back in her chair and poked at the peaches halfheartedly. “I was born May, 2011; not really sure which day since my parents were too busy trying to survive.” Sam made a choking noise and she looked up, cheeks burning anew and said, “You want to know my story?” He nodded. “Then let me tell you. It’s not any harder to believe than the stories of werewolves and ghosts you and Dean told us when I was little.” His face scrunched and Riley sighed heavily. “Look, it’s all fucked up. Where I came from doesn’t exist anymore… or won’t exist,” she shook her head. “John could have explained it better. But what happened went something like this: April 19, 2011, a company called Cyberdyne Systems implemented their newest and most revolutionary defense system. Skynet is what they named it and the government hooked it up to _everything_. What they didn’t understand was that their precious little baby had become more than the basic AI system they’d created. It was self-aware and except for the no breathing issue, it was alive.”

Suddenly hungry again, she took a bite and chewed the sweet peach slowly, swallowing carefully before continuing. “April 21, 2011, Skynet launched every nuke in our arsenal. Almost every major city in the US, Russia and China were destroyed. Over 1 billion died in the first wave.” Riley told him everything; about the machines, what Cameron was, how they jumped from 2027 to the past… even her most closely kept secret. She even told him about her recruitment by Jesse; how the older woman had easily seduced her by using her desperate need for affection against her. She told him how Jesse forced her to befriend John Connor in an effort to separate him from Cameron; to plant seeds of distrust in his mind in an attempt to make him more dependant on advisors.

Lying to John had been the worst part for Riley. She’d honestly liked sixteen year old John. This John was a young, emo, angst ridden teen. The John Connor from her time had been hard and closed off; he certainly couldn’t spare time for the kids running around like tunnel rats. Rat Catcher was the name the less than charitable soldiers called the kids. Jesse had shed her sweet caring attitude soon after their jump and became demanding, wanting Riley to do things that she wasn’t emotionally mature enough to do. When Jesse demanded that Riley fake a suicide attempt, she broke and told John everything. Instead of throwing her out, John took her in and hid the true reason from his family, including Cameron. Sarah had been pretty pissed, but Riley made sure keep to her room and avoided his family. She hadn’t even known that John’s uncle lived there until much later. John was the only one that trusted her but that was enough.

They had fumbling awkward first time sex a week later. Sarah had sent Cameron out for supplies and then went out to meet with John’s uncle, yelling up the stairs for John to stay put before she went out the door.

They’d been sitting on her bed, laughing over something in his homework when he just reached over and kissed her. He tried to pull back, to apologize, but Riley had wound her fingers into his t-shirt, hauling him back for another and it escalated from there. John hadn’t wanted anything more from her than she’d wanted to give him. Unlike Jesse, when John wrapped his arms around her, he just wanted to be with her; he wasn’t trying to convince her to lie to anyone or to use anyone for his gain. He just wanted to hold her, feel some warmth in the growing coldness and instability of his world. So she gave him everything she could and they were done, showered, changed and sitting on the freshly remade bed by the time Cameron returned from her errand.

It never occurred to her that they should have used protection until she missed her period the next month. She’d been alone in the house and freaking out over the possibility of being pregnant when Derek let himself in through the back door. She could have handled meeting John’s uncle better.

They both had frozen for a moment. Her surprise had quickly turned to fear. This was someone she’d seen leaving Jesse’s room at least twice. He was between her and the door and she turned and ran to the stairs, hoping to get to John’s room before he caught up with her. She could probably get through the window and out of the house.

“Hey! What the hell? Come back here!”

She heard his boots pounding up the stairs and she barely got the chair back under the handle before he was banging and throwing his shoulder against it. She tried to get the window open, but it seemed to be stuck and the next thing she remembered was John’s voice calling to her through the window from where he had climbed onto the roof to try and get to her. Riley found herself wedged in the corner, hands over her head as she shrunk in on herself. She met his panicked gaze and scrambled up, hurrying to the window.

“John! A man came in and… he chased me and I couldn’t open the lock! I couldn’t get out the window!”

John took a deep breath and she watched him visibly calm himself. “The lock sticks remember? Try again.”

Riley wiped her sweaty hands on her pants and then fumbled a second before successfully unlocking it. John climbed in and pulled her into his arms, hugging her fiercely. “Riley, why did you run from Derek?”

Shocked, she pulled back to ask, “Derek? You mean that was your uncle?”

John nodded, the confusion plain on his face. “Yeah, I thought you’d met him already?”

Riley shook her head no. “He hasn’t been here much, remember? I ran because I’ve seen him leaving Jesse’s place at least twice. She’s gonna be so pissed that I didn’t do what she said.”

John was out of the door and running down the hall before she had time to blink, bellowing Derek’s name. The older man had been standing at the top of the stairs and Riley arrived in time to see John punch his uncle in the face, the unexpected blow causing the man to take a step back. Derek grabbed the corner to steady himself and avoid a tumble down the stairs. John hit him again, this time on the shoulder as he yelled, “How do you know Jesse, Derek? Is she trying to turn you against me too?”

The screaming match that followed had been epic and everything about Jesse was brought out into the open. John and Sarah made Derek take them to Jesse and they found her in bed, sweating and delirious. They called an ambulance from the parking lot. Derek called to check on her a few hours later and found out she’d died before the blood work was even completed.

Derek was gone within twenty four hours. He and Jesse went faster than the others because their immune systems had been compromised in the future by a virus manufactured by Skynet.

When Sarah developed a fever, she tried to put it off as a stress related relapse, but they all knew. Stories about the super flu were all over the news. It had spread too fast to contain.

It had seemed like a melodramatic act, but Riley finally told John about the baby. He immediately loaded the programming he’d been working on into Cameron and then told the machine that Riley was her responsibility now and to take care of her and his child. John didn’t start coughing until a few days after Sarah slipped into a coma, but once his fever hit, it only took a day. He fell asleep and just never woke up.

**

Riley couldn’t talk anymore, tears burning her eyes and clogging her throat. She’d been traveling with Cameron for almost two months and the lack of actual human companionship had taken its toll. She let the tears free, pillowing her head on her arm, her hand stretched out and open. Warm fingers enclosed her hand, startling her into silence and she looked up to find Sam looking at her with sympathy.

**

Cameron had been gone for a week. During that time, Riley and Sam fell into a routine. He would make breakfast while she heaved up her toenails and then they would eat, talking about whatever came to mind. She would clean up while he dealt with his brother’s physical needs and then they would wash the sheets in the ancient roller washing tub she’d found in the barn. That was an excellent find according to Sam since it was hell on the back to try and wash clothing in the bath tub. She spent a good part of the early afternoons searching the yard for eggs, which was how she’d been the one to see the dust rising on the air, signaling that someone was coming down the driveway. A wave of apprehension had Riley sprinting for the house, yelling for Sam. She’d foolishly left her weapon on the counter and he met her at the door with it in his left hand, his own in his right.

A large brown truck pulled into the yard, sliding to a stop and idling for a moment before the driver killed the engine. The door squeaked open and Riley watched a familiar pair of motorcycle boots climb down from the cab.

“It’s Cameron.” Riley hissed. She and Sam waited for a second before stepping around the corner. The cyborg was in a disheveled state and she sported a long gash on her face held together by at least five staples. Riley ran up to her, “What happened to you? Do you need repair? Sam is good with computers so he might be able to help if…”

Cameron shook her head. “Diagnostic scans reveal my systems are fully functional.” Her head tilted. “Thank you for asking.” She turned her attention to Sam. “What manner of creature has a vague resemblance to Canis Lupus and requires the removal of its heart and head to terminate its life?”

Sam choked, coughing and wheezing out his shock and Riley whacked him between the shoulder blades. “Um, werewolves mostly, a silver bullet to the heart is the easiest way, but I guess most things wouldn’t survive the removal of their heart and head.” He looked at her, alarmed and asked in a tight voice, “It didn’t bite you did it?”

“Do not worry Sam Winchester. My cybernetic flesh cannot be contaminated by foreign organisms.” She turned back toward the truck. “Our original truck was unavoidably damaged and I had to procure another. I also found a trailer and was able to bring back twice the supplies and equipment than expected.”

Riley shared a look with Sam and then shrugged; following behind Cameron to see what goodies had been brought in.

 

The End??


End file.
